Kinks
by tmntyyh
Summary: Ten one-shots involving various kinks and positions... Warnings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kinks

Summary: Ten one-shots involving various kinks and positions...

Warnings: Oh God, run! Seriously, there will be no fluff, no cuddling, just hardcore nailing. Perverts will appreciate this.

Disclaimer: I highly doubt I even own the idea for this...

* * *

><p>WEAPON KINK (Oh, like you never thought about it!)<p>

"So," the brunette said with a smirk as he looked down at the restrained blonde. Handcuffs were linked around his wrists and looped around the bars of the headboard of the hotel bed. Extra material, such as Vincent's scarf, was tied around his wrists and threatening to cut off the circulation to the pilot's wrists. But, damn if it did not turn on the blonde even more. "Cerberus or your Venus Gospel?"

"Eh?" the blonde asked as he raised an eyebrow and turned to look up at the brunette's eyes. He really did have gorgeous eyes, he mused as he missed the mischievous glint in the dark red orbs. He was focusing on the brunette too much to pay attention to what he was saying: toned thighs that led right up to his hard, dripping cock, the mass of dark hair at the base of his cock that led his vision up the gunner's muscled abdomen and chest, peaked nipples, strong arms, stunning face, lovely lips, striking eyes, and tousled hair... Focus! "...What about 'em?"

Vincent smirked even wider as he looked down at the relaxed and horny man lying on the bed; legs spread and arms trapped, showing off all of his toned muscles and tan skin. ...Well, almost all. Tapping his fingers down the pilot's stomach, he reached down before roughly palming the blonde's erection through the skintight boxers that he was wearing. "Which would you prefer?" he asked predatorily, leaning down to press soft kisses to the restrained man's lips and jaw before pulling his hair out of his face.

"Mmm...I got the feeling you ain't talkin' fightin'-wise, Vince."

"Correct," the gunner said as his clawed fingers slowly began to cut the remaining fabric off of the pilot's body. "Now, which would you prefer?"

"Uhh... It's going to be goin' in my ass, right?" He cock throbbed at the sight of Vincent's smirk growing wider. "My spear! No fuckin' way in hell am I takin' yer huge-ass gun!"

"Mm, and if I make you take it anyway?"

"I'll fuckin' scream an' kick yer ass!"

"...And just who will come to your rescue?"

"...Fuck!"

"In due time," Vincent retorted smugly before getting off of the bed and looking through Cid's pocket. Fishing out the almost empty bottle of lube and a condom before picking up the spear, the brunette looked over at Cid. "...We are almost out..."

"Yer fuckin' fault, Vince!"

"Oh? I do not remember complaining that I could not sit down for two days and shouting that more lubricant needed to be used during sex..."

"I fuckin' hate ya, Vince," Cid hissed as his ears turned red with embarrassment.

"This," he said with a smirk as he leaned down and kissed the tip of the pilot's dripping cock, "says otherwise, Chief. Now, shut up." Settling between the blonde's lap with said blonde's favorite weapon lying in his lap, the ex-Turk flipped open the cap before slicking up his fingers. Reaching between the blonde's legs, he gently teased the puckered entrance with his slick fingers before pushing them inside of Cid, smirking slightly in delight at the breathy moan that came from the shorter man.

He watched the pilot spread his legs wider at the intrusion, hips rolling as best as they could in his current position. As he continued to slowly push his fingers in deeper, pumping them directly short of the blonde's prostate, he leaned down and ran his tongue over the blonde's weeping cock. "Mm, if I give you what you want, will you be quite this time?"

"Fuck no!" the blonde snapped, screaming when he felt the brunette's long fingers push forward and ram into his prostate. His back arched as his muscles went taut, his jerking back and making the muscles in his arms strain as he panted.

"Fair enough," Vincent said as he slowly pulled his fingers free before gripping the foil packet and tearing it open with his teeth. He pulled out the condom before rolling it onto the blunt end of the pilot's spear and slicking up the latex. Smirking, he moved to kneel before wrapping his slick and metallic fingers around the girth of the weapon. Gently pressing it against the blonde's stretched opening, he smirked at the twitch of the blonde's hips as he pressed harder.

Watching as the blonde's body stretched open around the weapon, Vincent chuckled softly. "You could have taken Cerberus..." Cutting off the violent protests before they could start, he pushed the shaft in deeply, making sure it was angled just right. He was rewarded with a strangled scream of pleasure while Cid writhed and clenched around his own weapon. "Maybe next time," he added as he tightened his grip on the shaft and pumped the weapon rapidly, making the pilot squirm and moan in pleasure.

He own cock throbbed at the sinful and content sounds that the lithe pilot was making as arched his back. Vincent moved the spear faster as sweat began to form and cling to Cid's skin, small beads tricking down the writhing man's muscles. He continued to move the weapon rapidly, eyes roaming up and down the pilot's body as he took in every sight that he could to know when the pilot was about to come across himself. A twitch of muscles there, a roll of his hips, a pink tongue darting out to lick his lips...

He pulled the Venus Gospel out of Cid right before he reached his climax, chucking deeply at the needy groan and squirming. "Ya fuckin' som'bitch! Put that back!" the pilot snapped, tone angry and deprived as he turned his hazed, glaring eyes at the brunette that was pleasing him so well just a split second ago. He could feel the heat in his body ebbing at the lack of stimulation when he was suddenly left empty and wanting.

"...No," Vincent said as he lowered his body so he was lying down on top of the furious blonde. He could not blame him, really; he was so close to climaxing... Leaning down, he murmured shamelessly into the pilot's ear. "The only one that will be making you come is me, nothing else." As the last syllable left his lips, he snapped his hips forward, filling the tense man will his own flesh. Grunting at how Cid's hot muscles clamped down around his length, he snarled darkly and tossed the spear to the side of the bed before gripping his hips and thrusting viciously.

Delicious moans spilled from the blonde's mouth as he was roughly taken, nerves alight with the pleasure of his prostate being hit. The rough friction of damp skin and dry skin rubbing, long hair tickling along his neck and collarbone, fingers bruising his hip, claws cutting through the skin and making blood well up, body being stretched and filled with hot flesh... He could not remember if Vincent even bothered to put a condom on himself. He was so lost in his own pleasure that his release suddenly caught him by surprise, mind going blank as all of his senses went away momentarily.

Groaning as Cid's orgasm washed over him, Vincent continued to pound mercilessly into the relaxing body until he climaxed as well, pumping his hot cum into the blonde. Breathing heavily, he rested his head on the pillow besides the pilot's own head. "Mmm..."

"...Don't ya dare think it, Vince!"

"You know I am," he murmured lovingly before kissing the blonde deeply.

Review for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Kinks

Summary: Ten one-shots involving various kinks and positions...

Warnings: Oh God, run! Seriously, there will be no fluff, no cuddling, just hardcore nailing. Perverts will appreciate this.

Disclaimer: I highly doubt I even own the idea for this...

* * *

><p>KITCHENFOOD KINK (More dialogue than details.)

"Banana?" Vincent asked before holding up the yellow fruit and wiggling it slightly, a devious smirk on his face.

"I ain't gettin' fucked by a goddamn fruit!" Cid snapped before flipping off the brunette. "Well, unless ya consider yerself to be fruity." His blue eyes narrowed as the gunner held up a carrot. "No goddamn vegetables, either! Fuck! Can't ya do what more girlfriends do an' suck whipped cream off my dick?"

"Girlfriend?" Vincent asked as he smirked dangerously while picking up the pilot's bear-shaped bottle of honey. "And how many girlfriends have you had suck your dick, Chief?"

"'Ey now, Vince, be careful with that!" Cid said as he sat up on the table, bare skin sticking to the metal in the dry heat. "That's my tea honey!"

"Hmm, true... And I would not want to get your wonderful hole all sticky, would I?"

"Yer such a goddamn perv!"

"Of course," the gunner chuckled as he put down the jar of honey, leaning down and kissing the blonde deeply before murmuring. "So how many girlfriends?"

"Vince!"

"Fine, don't tell me," the gunner added smugly. "I will get the answer sooner or later," he muttered with promise as he toyed with the blonde's hair. "Oil?"

"Fuck no! That shit takes forever to clean up!"

"Crisco, then?"

"Does my ass look like a piece of chicken that needs to be fried? Fuck no!"

"Fine," the gunner added before pulling back. "Turn around and bend over the table. No peeking, Captain."

"Bossy som'bitch," the blonde muttered as he followed the brunette's commands, listening as the gunner opened the door to the refrigerator and pulling something out. Paper crinkled before he listened to the brunette slurping on something. Frowning slightly, the pilot continued to listen to Vincent as the taller man's hot fingers spread his lower cheeks and revealing his entrance. "HOLY FUCK!" Cid screamed in surprise when something frozen and long entered him. It was not as thick as the brunette was and made the pilot clench tightly around the freezing object. "Did ya just shove a popsicle up my ass?"

"That I did," Vincent replied arrogantly as he gripped the wooden stick with his metallic fingers, pumping the frozen treat rapidly and making sure to hit the writhing and furious blonde's prostate with every movement. "Now, be good and focus on coming."

"It's fuckin' cold!" Cid hissed.

"Were you not just complaining about the heat?"

"Fuck ya!"

"Mm, so vocal," the gunner practically purred before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the pilot's shoulder. "The sooner you come, the sooner it will be removed and something bigger will take its place. Besides, we would not want you to get splinters, correct?" he taunted while pressing his erection against the pilot's ass.

"Ngh! Ya fuckin' suck!"

"Think you could take more, Chief?"

"Think ya can fuckin' survive a week without gettin' laid?"

"I managed thirty years," Vincent replied before reaching around the shorter man and stroking his hard cock rapidly, quickly working the blonde to the edge and smirking when the blonde came. Removing the popsicle, he held up the almost completely melted treat to the blonde's lips, smirking at the sight of the blue fluids that covered his opening and thighs. "Would ya care to finish the rest?"

"Yer a fuckin' sick freak, Vince!" Cid said as he smacked the popsicle away.

"True. ...What would you prefer next? A rolling pin?"

"Get fucked!"

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**reloudypie**: That I am! Nope, these are all Valenwind. Why? Would you like a different collection of smut for a different pairing?

**mizperceived**: Aww, I freaking love you, too! Heh, we call them PREverts (thank you Jackass!).

**Inuobsessed004**: Uhh...Gally meaning Galian, right? i.e. Galian fucking Cid? It could be done!

**lo**: Aww, thanks!

**Caerbear**: Aww, thanks!

**ABNORMAL2110**: Indeed; brace yourself!

**MayaDarkling**: Heh, no problem, my fellow pervert!

**Dreadful Virtue**: Aww, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Kinks

Summary: Ten one-shots involving various kinks and positions...

Warnings: Oh God, run! Seriously, there will be no fluff, no cuddling, just hardcore nailing. Perverts will appreciate this.

Disclaimer: I highly doubt I even own the idea for this...

* * *

><p>TOY KINK (Very short!)<p>

Licking his lips as a breathy moan escaped him, Cid slowly lowered himself onto the thick dildo that he held firmly in his grasp. Grinning at the hungry gaze in the crimson eyes that eagerly watched his every move, the pilot slowly rolled his hips and let out a lust-filled moan at the pleasure that electrified his body. "Mm, feels so fuckin' good, Vince..." he murmured as he slowly rode the thick toy with a teasing grin. Watching as the brunette stroked his engorged cock, the blonde pilot chuckled. "Do ya like yer cock ring?"

"Shut up and keep moving, Chief," the gunner replied as he licked his lips. "You have two minutes to come or you get a penalty..."

"Yer penalties fuckin' suck," the pilot moaned as he moved his hips faster, bouncing up and down on the hard, rubber toy that vibrated deep inside of his body, brushing against his prostate with every thrust of his hips. "Sure as fuck ain't doin' this in public, ya freak!"

"Tick...tock," Vincent teased as he smirked. "It could be worse; I could make you ride a dildo in Rocket Town. Far less people..."

"Over my dead body!" the pilot snapped as his ears burned.

"Then move that pretty ass of yours and come." the gunner replied as he kept glancing over to the clock, smirking widely when the numbers changed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a bad boy..."

"Fuck ya!"

"Oh, that most certainly is not your punishment..." the brunette said as he reached over and curled his long fingers around the base of the toy before pushing it in deeper and making the blonde scream in pleasure as it hummed deep inside of his tight heat. "No, you will get a far more severe punishment..."

Review for more. Hell, I underestimated the number of perverts out there! Damn. Short, I know. SORRY! If I make five reviews, I'll put up a nice, long chapter tomorrow (a two-for-one deal; Toy Kink continued and a bonus kink) when I post up Stalking Follies!

Thanks for reviewing:

**mizperceived**: Ha! He knows where it has been! True!

**Inuobsessed004**: Heh, demon kink is coming up!

**ABNORMAL2110**: The first two being Hellmasker? Of course!

**Chess**: Heh, most likely not. Aww, thanks!

**Doofenschmirtz Evil Inc**: Heh...

**TerrorThatLurksInYerBathtub X3**: Heh, I liked that one, too.

**Niko Nello**: You are welcome!

**Niko Nello**: Heh...

**Karu**: Aww, love you, too!

**Karu**: Think this was a repeat?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Kinks

Summary: Ten one-shots involving various kinks and positions...

Warnings: Oh God, run! Seriously, there will be no fluff, no cuddling, just hardcore nailing. Perverts will appreciate this.

Disclaimer: I highly doubt I even own the idea for this...

* * *

><p>TOY KINK (Continued...)<p>

Pale lips curved into a smirk as he looked down at the sweating, and panting male on all fours in front of him. Tan skin glistened with his own sweat as his muscles rippled underneath taut skin. "Last one..." the gunner murmured as he pushed the thick bead deep inside of the groaning blonde. Smirking to himself, the brunette ran his metallic claws down the pilot's back, smirking at the way the skin and muscles twitched at the grazing nicks. "Very good," Vincent purred beep in his throat before moving closer to the blonde, pressing his body firmly again the gagged and handcuffed man's trembling form. "Mmm, if you were more silent in bed, you would not have to be gagged..." he muttered while rubbing his engorged cock against the pilot's backside. "After all, we don't want to get caught, correct?"

His smirk grew when he watched the blond shake his head. Lining his cock against the filled entrance, he thrust forward sharply, reveling in the thick, muffled groan that came from the gagged man. He moaned at the feeling of the sting of anal beads pressing firmly against the sensitive length of his skin before rolling his hips slowly. Sweat dripped onto the dry dirt below them as he rocked his body deeper into the moaning blonde's.

Pressing soft kisses to Cid's neck, he could feel the trembling increase every time he surged forward, forcing the smallest of the metal balls to brush against his prostate firmly. "Clench when you are going to get close," he murmured, raising an eyebrow when the blonde suddenly clenched. "So soon? That is no good. Hold it off, Chief." He chuckled at the needy groan while he continued to fill the blonde's body over and over again, speeding up with every thrust until he was mercilessly pounding into the moaning pilot underneath him, feeling every quake that rippled through the blonde's body.

Feeling the tight heat curl in his own lower regions, Vincent murmured lustfully into Cid's ear, "Come for me, Captain." Aloud, muffled scream filled the ear as cum splattered against the dry ground moments before the gunner emptied deep inside of the pilot. "...Good boy..." he moaned heatedly in the blonde's ear as he continued to rock his hips, the motion pushing the metal balls along the squirming blonde's inner walls.

Running his clawed fingertips along the tense muscles in Cid's arms, the brunette slowly traced the sharp tips of his gauntleted talons up the pilot's arm before trailing along his side and around his hip before dipping his hand down further and curling his long fingers around the blonde's cock. Stroking him slowly, the gunner slowly pulled out of his body, smirking as he felt one f the large balls pop out of the pilot as he groaned. "Come on, Chief," his deep voice rumbled teasingly in his ear as he gripped the end of the toy and pulled out another of the metal balls. "You can take more than that, correct?" His smirk grew as he continued to pull out the large beads one at a time until only one remained inside of the pilot. Roughly pushing them all back inside, the gunner chuckled before beginning to pull them out again.

A low groan escaped Cid as he clenched around the anal beads the next time that they were forced deep inside of his body. Chuckling darkly, Vincent suddenly slammed back inside of the panting blonde as he stroked the hard, weeping flesh between the pilot's legs. Setting a brutal pace, the ex-Turk viciously pounded deep inside of the blonde, making the metal balls move with his every thrust as he quickly brought the blonde to his second climax. Riding out the spastic clenching around his hard member, the brunette continued to rock his hip until he came inside of the pilot again, and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder.

Slowly pulling out of him, the gunner untied the gag before letting his red strip of cloth drop from the panting pilot's mouth. Smirking to himself, Vincent began to pull the toy out of Cid one bead at a time, licking his lips at ever thick moan that left Cid's open mouth. "Keep that up," the ex-Turk murmured in his ear, "and you will find yourself filled all over again." Once the toy was pulled free, the gunner smirked at the sight of his cum on the silver metal before dropping it to the ground and rubbing the pilot's ass tentatively. Watching as his fluids dripped out of the blonde's abused hole, the brunette slapped his ass. "Ready for another round?"

"Are ya tryin' to kill me?" Cid groaned as he leaned into the touch, moaning at the feeling of fingers rubbing his entrance. "Lemme fuckin' breathe first!"

Chuckling, Vincent plunged two fingers deep inside of the restrained man, "Hmm...no. I did not say that I was going to fuck your throat. You can breathe just fine."

"Ngh! Bastard!"

"You love it," the brunette replied before slowly pushing his cock back inside of the tight heat that was Cid Highwind while keeping his fingers pressed against the blonde's prostate. "Now, I want you to scream this time..."

DIRTY TALK KINK (Because...come on...)

"Come on, Vince," Cid grinned as he wiggled his hips against the tented leather that was pressed firmly to his backside. "Ya know ya want me. Fuckin' want ya, too," looking around the empty airship, he grinned even wider. "Do you want to fuck or be fucked?"

"Hmm," the gunner hummed in appreciation, hips pressing forward.

"Heh, yer such a one-trick pony," the blonde retorted as he steered the airship through the night sky. "One of these days I'm going to get ya to agree to ride my dick, ya know..." Smirking to himself at the image that his mind produced, the blonde pilot moaned softly. "Can imagine it right now, babe; ya naked in all of yer glory, dick hard between yer legs and standin' upright, just beggin' to be touched and sucked... Hell, ya would saunter right over to me and wrap yer gorgeous leg 'round my waist 'fore lowerin' yer tight body onto my dick. Bet ya would ride dick like it was the last thing ya could ever do..."

Chuckling, the gunner palmed the pilot's cock through his thick jeans, "Oh, you have it all wrong, Chief..."

"Is that so?" the blonde moaned as he leaned into the touch.

"Very much so," Vincent smirked as he leaned down to murmur hotly in his ears. "It shall be you who will be riding my dick. Mm, first you would walk into the room dressed up as a night lady of the night-"

"Oh, ya lost yer goddamn mind!" Cid countered with a chuckled.

"You would perform a nice little strip tease as you made your way over to the bed before you would pull my dick out of my pants and get it nice and slick with that dirty little mouth of yours..."

"My mouth ain't dirty!"

"...Then you would crawl onto the bed on all fours until your ass was over my dick. You would plunge yourself onto my thick flesh and ride me like the little cowboy that you are."

"One; I ain't little!" Cid said as he shuddered. "Two; thought I was a hooker, not a cowboy. An' three: ya would ride my dick long 'fore I ride yers!"

"We shall see..." Vincent smirked as he continued to move his hand, licking his lips at the way the blonde throbbed in his grip. "I spiked your tea with Viagra and soon you will be a writhing mess of need; begging to be fucked and pleased by my body as your dick pulses and drips with need. You will be a flushed and needy man who will only think about the pleasure that my dick will give you." Pressing a gentle kiss to his neck, the brunette gunslinger smirked. "About how it will feel to have my dick deep inside of your body, spreading your tight, hot body open and pleasing you in ways you cannot even fathom. All you will think of is the hot pleasure that will affect all of your nerves, the hard heat of my dick pulsing as I fuck every last thought out of your mind until all you can think of is the ecstasy you feel and your impending orgasm."

As the last word left his mouth, filled with dirty intent, Vincent felt Cid shudder in his hold. "...You just came, did you not?"

"Fuck ya," Cid breathed, ears dark red as he continued to steer the airship.

"Mm, land the Highwind and come to my room," Vincent said as he smirked. "I promise to make you hoarse from screaming my name over...and over... and over again..." Gripping Cid's cock harder, the gunner rubbed his own tented leathers against the blonde before releasing him and walking out of the room as though nothing had happened.

BONUS KINK - ORAL KINK (a.k.a. Cid's mouth is good for many things!)

A thick groan filled the air as crimson eyes watched with rapt attention as a pink, wet tongue slowly made its way up the hard length of his cock. The slick appendage swirled along the protruding veins on the underside of his cock, toying with them as the blonde slowly made his way up higher. Cid licked the beaded precum off of the crowned tip before winking lewdly at the gunner and pressing a soft kiss to the weeping slit. Licking his lips, Vincent watched as the blonde man slowly took the flared head of his cock into his mouth, sucking gently on the hot organ as he moaned.

A shiver ran up his spine as the thick moan from the pilot vibrated along the tip of his cock. Threading his fingers through the blonde locks, Vincent gripped his head by his thick hair before pushing his head down and forcing him to take in his entire length. He growled in pleasure at the moan as he felt Cid gag around his cock slightly. Keeping his hold on the blonde pilot's head, he rocked his hips slowly, pushing his cock in and out of the wet heat of his mouth.

He watched eagerly as the flushed lips of the blonde wrapped around his cock, tongue swirling and lapping at the tip whenever he pulled out enough. Every moan that came from the pilot made his balls tighten and heat pool in his abdomen; he was reaching his climax far sooner than he wanted to. Looking down at the blonde, Vincent shuddered at the devious smirk and lust-filled gaze he received from the blonde before gripping his hair tighter and fucking his mouth with as much strength and speed as he could muster.

Feeling Cid's throat gag and moan around his length brought the ex-Turk over the edge as he filled the pilot's mouth with his cum before pulling the blonde's head back far enough to allow him to breathe freely. Gasps filled the sticky air from both of the men as they looked each other in the eyes.

"That is not the first time you sucked dick..." Vincent murmured accusingly as he watched the pilot lick the cum from his lips.

"Heh...want to go again?" Cid offered, grinning at the nod he received before he swallowed the gunner's cock whole again.

Review for more. Sorry for not having it up yesterday; I wanted to make sure it was good for all of ya'll.

Thanks for reviewing:

**mizperceived**: You must! You give me my fill of Tseng and Vincent so I don't need to write them... Ha! Don't think you had to reach that point!

**Dreadful Virtue**: Hah! Sorry?

**hayakatsu**: Well, I'm always glad to add more! Aww, thanks! No problem.

**Sir Shirkin**: You know he loved it!

**Caerbear**: I always assumed that there were a couple, not a whole fleet!

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh, you have not seen graphic yet... (Just wait for the finale!) Maybe you'll find out; probably not.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Kinks

Summary: Ten one-shots involving various kinks and positions...

Warnings: Oh God, run! Seriously, there will be no fluff, no cuddling, just hardcore nailing. Perverts will appreciate this.

Disclaimer: I highly doubt I even own the idea for this...

* * *

><p>FIGHTANGER KINK (This was a pain in the ass to write.)

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared up at the brunette man that he was certain was smirking behind the tall cowl of his cloak, "Say that again, Val; fuckin' dare ya! I'll make yer fuckin' eyes match yer goddamn leather!"

"Is that so?" the deep voice of ex-Turk rumbled as his smirk grew larger. He could tell by the way that the blonde was tensed up that he was ready for a fight to break out and was determined to end out on top. The dark look in the bright, blue orbs sent a surge of arousal directly to his cock and the next thing that the irate pilot knew was that he was slammed against the wall will enough force to knock the air out of his lungs. A tongue was in his mouth before he could even recognize the throaty groan that escaped from his parted lips.

He could feel the smirk against his lips before his clothes were pulled away from his body; fabric, both thin and thick, snapped under the pressure and ripped away from his body leaving the blue of his shirt dangling off of his skin while his pants and boxers lied on the carpeted floor in torn shreds. Biting down on the blonde's bottom lip to suppress a groan when his hair was tugged none too gently, the gunner pressed his body harder against Cid's, letting him feel his clothed erection before working on freeing himself from the confines of his pants.

Once his cock was freed, Vincent began to lavish the pilot's throat with sharp nips and bites, leaving the skin mottled and barely bleeding as he pressed his cock against the squirming man's entrance. He felt gloved fingers raking down his back as he snapped his hips forward, the tight heat wrapped around his thick length was dry, making the growl thickly in pain as he clenched around the intrusion. The gunner snarled as he felt the pilot slam his fist against his shoulder blade, the pilot's knuckles roughly colliding with his bone and spurring him to thrust viciously into the dry heat of Cid Highwind. He could feel the blonde's cock throbbing against the taut muscles of his abdomen as he pumped his hips, smearing fluids across his pale skin.

He grit his teeth as he rocked his body in and out of the pilot's heat; he would truly have to remember lube or at least a condom next time. The dry skin that pulled at the flesh of his cock quickly brought Vincent to his climax. Not wanting to give the pilot the satisfaction of making him come first, the brunette raked his claws down the blonde's chest and stomach before fisting his cock and stroking him rapidly. He smirking behind the cowl of his cloak as he moved harder; the dark leather of his clothes sticking not only to his own sweaty skin by Cid's as well, beginning to chafe the tan skin.

He groaned at the thick groan that Cid let out when he climaxed before continuing to thrust, emptying his load deep inside of the panting blonde, smirking at the flush that encompassed his face and neck. "I love you," Vincent murmured as he kissed the pilot's kiss-bruised lips tenderly.

His head snapped back with the sudden blow to his eye, knocking the gunner flat on his ass as the bleeding blonde smirked down at him.

"Ya were fuckin' warned, Val!" Blue eyes widened as the brunette man lunged at him. "Bring it, ya som'bitch!" he grunted as he was knocked to the floor as well.

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Dreadful Virtue**: Thanks!

**mizperceived**: Heh, I take that as a good sign!

**ABNORMAL2110**: Uhh...should I apologize for that? Heh, you're welcome! And I have no idea (virgin!).

**Meggurra**: Aww, thanks!

**Inuobsessed004**: Heh, which is exactly why Vincent won that round.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Kinks

Summary: Ten one-shots involving various kinks and positions...

Warnings: Oh God, run! Seriously, there will be no fluff, no cuddling, just hardcore nailing. Perverts will appreciate this.

Disclaimer: I highly doubt I even own the idea for this...

* * *

><p>FISTING KINK (A request from <strong>mizperceived<strong>)

Pale lips parted in an amused smirk as crimson eyes roamed over the expanse of tan skin that lied before him. Long, thin fingers ran down his stomach, ghosting over the flushed and heated skin before wrapping tightly around his cock and giving him a strong stroke, smirking at the thick moan that he received in return. Trailing his fingers down lower, Vincent slipped his hand between Cid's spread thighs before rubbing his entrance with a dry finger. Smirking at the way that the blonde leaned into his touch, the gunner pulled his hand back before reaching over and picking up a used bottle of lube. Flipping open the well worn cap, he poured a copious amount of the liquid onto his fingers, before setting the open bottle onto the nightstand. Working the liquid over his fingers, the gunner smirked as he returned his hand between the blonde's thighs, slowly rubbing a finger against the pilot's entrance.

Pressing harder against the ring of muscle, the brunette slowly slipped one of his fingers inside of the blonde, pumping the digit a few times before adding a second at the pilot's thick groan and clench. Once his pointer finger had joined his middle finger, the ex-Turk pumped his fingers harder, making sure to brush against the blonde's prostate before adding his ring finger. Vincent licked his lips at the breathy moan that came from the blonde when he pumped all three fingers against his prostate, cock bobbing in a silent plead for contact. Ignoring the blonde's cock, the brunette stretched his fingers wide before adding his pinkie finger and grabbing the bottle of lube. He poured some lubricant onto his palm before pushing half of it inside of the blue with a smirk. Pumping four fingers inside of the pilot brought forth lewd and needy moans from said pilot as he fisted his own cock, stroking himself eagerly in time to the motions of the brunette's hand.

Deciding that the blonde could take more, Vincent slowly added his thumb into the pilot's body, pushing in deeper and deeper until the tight heat clenched around him and attempted to suck his entire hand in while simultaneously trying to force such a large object out of its body. Chuckling at the loud moan that filled the air, the brunette slowly pumped his arm as he grabbed the bottle of lubricant before pouring some onto his forearm to help him push in deeper with every pump of his arm.

Within a matter of minutes, Cid's chest was heaving and his body was covered in sweat, hair tousled and matted as his fingers worked the flesh between his legs rapidly, thighs quivering as he squirmed. "Vince," the blonde moaned with wanton need. Leaning down, the ex-Turk pressed a soft kiss to the pilot's flushed and weeping cock, arm moving harder as he pounded into the blonde stretched and sensitive body, swiftly sending the blonde over the edge with a loud scream of his name. Cum splattered against the blonde's chest and stomach as he panted loudly, groaning when he felt the brunette slowly removed his fist from his used body. "...I ain't fuckin' doin' shit tomorrow..." he moaned, cracking open a blue eye to look at the amused brunette. "What's so fuckin' funny?"

"You do not have to do anything but lie there and look sexy," the gunner said as he moved up the blonde's body before kissing him deeply. "I will do all of the work, as per usual."

"Are ya callin' me lazy, ya fucker?"

"Mm, no. Now shut up and open your pretty, little mouth. I am not done with you yet, Cidney..."

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Sir Shirkin**: Heh, well they would not fight over normal things; they're manly men!

**mizperceived**: They usually do! Heh, and your wish is up!

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh, his is a whole different ass pain!

**birdew**: Aww, thanks! Here you go.

**Gimme The GEP Gun**: Heh, good "whoa", bad " whoa ", don't write again " whoa ?"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Kinks

Summary: Ten one-shots involving various kinks and positions...

Warnings: Oh God, run! Seriously, there will be no fluff, no cuddling, just hardcore nailing. Perverts will appreciate this.

Disclaimer: I highly doubt I even own the idea for this...

* * *

><p>BONDAGE KINK<p>

Red eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the body that was tied to the bed in his apartment. His first thought was to kill the person in his bed and the one who broke into his home. That thought quickly vanished as he looked over the body; his hands were tied by strips of red leather, keeping them firmly tied above his head and attached to the headboard of his bed. Crimson eyes looked over the dark fabric that was tied around the man's eyes and a strip that had gagged him before looking down his bare chest and taut abs. Sliding lower, his gaze dipped to the restrained man's hard cock that dripped onto his stomach and a giant, red bow was slapped to his ass. His gave traveled up the blonde's spread legs, ignoring the thick dildo that stayed firmly inside of the other man. Looking up higher, he smirked at the sight of the blonde's ankles tied to the corner posts of the headboard, presenting him with a nice view of the blonde's intimate regions.

"Happy birthday to me," Vincent murmured to himself as he began to strip, smirking at the muffled groan that came from the blonde before he moved onto the bed, fingers curling around the hard shaft buried into the man and pumping it slowly, making sure to strike the other man's prostate viciously as he did so. He chuckled at the thick, muffled moans that came from the blonde man as he squirmed in his restraints. His cock throbbed at the needy and pleasured sounds that came from the other man before pulling out the toy and settling above his open and inviting body.

Pulling off the bow, the gunner rubbed his throbbing erection against the blonde man's spread crack, teasing the puckered entrance before pressing harder against it. As he continued to push forward, Vincent forced the tight ring of muscles to give way and allow the flushed crown of his cock deep inside of the man sprawled out on his bed. A thick moan caught in his throat as the tight, slick heat of the blonde's lubricated hole clamped down around his engorged cock. He could barely contain a gurgled purr from escaping his throat as he slowly rocked his hips, pushing his cock deeper and deeper into the bound and gagged man. Listening to the muffled moans that spilled from the blonde's lips, the gunner peered between their bodies and watched how the tan form underneath him eagerly accepted his cock and tried to suck more of his hot flesh deep inside of his willing body.

Pumping his hips faster, the brunette reveled in the tight heat that engulfed his cock. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss the blonde's cheek as his gauntleted fingers slipped down the other man's throbbing cock. Vincent chuckled deeply as he rocked harder, slamming into the blonde prostate as his fingers bumped against a clear, plastic ring around the other man's cock. "They slipped a cock ring on you?" he teased as his balls slapped loudly against the blonde's ass with every thrust of his hips. "How cruel of them."

A muffled sound met his ears as he slowly slipped a sharp claw around the thick plastic before slicing through it. Chuckling, the brunette threw his strength into his thrusts, ferociously hitting the smaller man's prostate as sweat began to form on his skin. The other man was already covered in sweat and breathing heavily, his cock pulsing between their bodies right before his climaxed across his own stomach and chest. At the blonde's climax, Vincent grunted feeling the man's body tighten sporadically around his cock in an attempt to milk him dry. Groaning thickly, the brunette continued to pound into the healthily-tanned blonde as he emptied his load deep inside of the tied body.

Panting softly, he undid the man's gag before kissing him deeply. "Mm... Now, Chief..." he purred darkly as his human hand slapped the blonde's ass. "Who was the one to give me such a lovely gift on my birthday?" Getting just a cocky grin in return, the ex-Turk smirked before resuming his brutal pace. "If you will not give me an answer from your mouth, I will find another way to get it..."

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Maya Darkling**: Heh, thanks! Probably should be focusing on your work, though. Aww, no forcing people!

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh, true. Well, I meant doing all of the work sex-wise, but that idea works, too!

**mizperceived**: Aww, you're welcome!

**Gimme The GEP Gun**: Aww, thanks!

**Teeties**: Good or bad "Oh my..."?


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Kinks

Summary: Ten one-shots involving various kinks and positions...

Warnings: Oh God, run! Seriously, there will be no fluff, no cuddling, just hardcore nailing. Perverts will appreciate this.

Disclaimer: I highly doubt I even own the idea for this...

* * *

><p>ORGY KINK (Short; I couldn't think of much for this one...)<p>

A thick, muffled groan filled the air before a loud smack echoed, a golden eyebrow raising as lips curled into a smirk around the hard flesh between his hip. "Ow, yo!" Reno huffed before rubbing his aching hand, glaring at the brunette man that glared at him with burning, red eyes.

"No touching," the gunner growled, as he rocked his hips forward, the blunt tip of his cock ramming against the pilot's prostate and causing him to moan around the Turk's cock.

"So, lemme get this straight, yo," Reno smirked as he bucked forward, burying his cock deeper into the hot mouth that sucked heavily on his engorged cock. "He can suck my dick, but I ain't allowed to touch him?"

"That is what he said," Tseng replied, eyes lidded as the pilot's callused hand worked up and down his own cock while his other hand worked rhythmically up and down Rude's shaft. "You can either deal with it or move out of the way and let someone else take your place."

"Dibs," Ride called out as Reno stuck out his tongue.

"What if he falls out of your grip and is about to face-plant?" Reno chimed in as all four men continued to move, rocking into the tight heat and grip of the pilot. "Could I grab a fistful of his hair while fuckin' his throat then, yo?"

"You could see if you can fly out a window," Vincent growled as he pumped his hips harder, making Cid moan loudly as his body jerked, hands tightening around the thick lengths of the two Turks, both considerably thicker than the one that his lips were wrapped around. "You're working on a limited timeframe, Turks; I will kick you out while you are still hard if time runs out."

Cid chuckled thickly around Reno's cock before he moaned again, all four men; both Turks and a former Turk; pounding into his orifices harder, quickly climaxing before the red-eyed brunette reached forward and pushed Reno back, knocking the lanky man out of the pilot's mouth and off of the bed, cum splattering against the blonde's hair and the bedding.

"Get out," the demonic man growled, smirking when Reno huffed at how it was unfair and tucked his softening cock back into his pants.

"So what's the chance of gettin' a good an' proper blowjob tonight, Bossman?" the redhead drawled as he led Tseng and Rude out of the room, the dark Turk chuckling and closing the door while the Director rolled his eyes.

"So, ya forgive me for puttin' that tiny goddamn nick in Cerberus?" Cid gasped as cum dripped from his hair.

"No. Join me in the shower and we'll see just how sorry you are," Vincent murmured with a dangerous smirk.

"Fuck!"

"You bet your ass, Chief..."

Review for more. I need more ideas! The last idea I have is for chapter ten.

Thanks for reviewing:

**mizperceived**: Aww, thanks! Speaking of Reno...

**Meggurra**: Wow, never thought of that for this one... Sure! Why not? Aww, thanks!

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh, as you have seen, there are rules to abide by...

**Sir Shirkin**: (Chapter 7) Ha! Thanks! Focus on your lessons; smut will always be around!

**Sir Shirkin**: (Chapter 6) Oops? Ha! You must resist! Your grades depend on it! Oh, no way in hell is this innocent. Heh, good luck and thanks!

**Gimme The GEP Gun**: Heh, I have no idea.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Kinks

Summary: Ten one-shots involving various kinks and positions...

Warnings: Oh God, run! Seriously, there will be no fluff, no cuddling, just hardcore nailing. Perverts will appreciate this.

Disclaimer: I highly doubt I even own the idea for this...

* * *

><p>VOYEURISM KINKTEASE KINK (Thanks, **ABNORMAL2110**! Short, I know. Sorry!)

Oh, he was such a tease, Vincent thought as he watched the water run down the tan skin, nipples hard while steam filled the air. Blue eyes fluttered as the pilot fondled his own chest, twisting his nipples before sliding his fingers down the hard muscles of his abdomen. Strong fingers curled around his soft cock, stroking the shaft slowly as the blonde moved to lean against the tiled wall for support. The gunner narrowed his eyes at the sight as he licked his lips. The blonde had to have known that he was being watched; the door wide open and the steam-covered glass door left little to the imagination. No, this little show was for his eyes and his eyes alone.

Palming his own cock, which pressed firmly against the taut leather that stretched across his body, the gunner watched from the hotel bed as Cid worked his cock to full hardness, hips jerking as he thrust up into his grip. His head tipped back slightly as his chest heaved, tempting Vincent to strip off all of his clothes and burst into the bathroom before taking the pilot roughly. Instead, the brunette focused on the tan body in the steamy room, watching at the blonde man's hand worked up and down his length while his other hand cupped his balls, rolling them in his palm. Breathing faster, the demonic man managed to pull his cock free from the confines of his pants, wrapping his gloved fingers around his engorged shaft.

Stroking his cock rapidly, the gunner kept his attention on the blonde in the shower, grinning at the soft moans that most people would not have heard over the water. He smirked widely at the needy sound. The Captain was not getting as much pleasure as he wanted. Crimson eyes widened as he observed the blonde widen his stance before removing his hand from his balls and slipping it between his legs.

Oh, he was such a tease, the gunner thought again, precum beading up at the top of his own cock while he touched himself, his heart pounding at the thick moan that came from the pilot. He was fingering himself, Vincent thought as he licked his lips, eyes focused on the foggy glass as he made out the sight of the blonde raising one of his legs and bracing it on the side of the tub. The angle gave the gunner all of the space that he needed to witness the blonde's fingers sinking into his tight hole. His gloved hand moved up and down his throbbing cock faster as he tightened his grip around the weeping flesh, growling softly in his throat while the blonde moaned lewdly, fingers moving faster and hips jerking suddenly.

He found it.

The gunner smirked and licked his lips as he watched the pilot pound his fingers against his sweet spot repeatedly, hips bucking up into his fist as he bowed off of the tiles, howling in release while his cum splattered against the glass, sliding door. Growling, the brunette stroked his cock harder before climaxing as well. Panting heavily as he sat there, Vincent tucked his softening cock back into his pants and watched as the blonde continued to wash himself clean.

"Have fun out there, Val?" the Southerner drawled, his tone teasing as he bent over and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, giving the brunette a lovely profile of his taut ass.

Oh...he was so going to be punished for that...

Review for more. Next up, a four-part finale!

Thanks for reviewing:

**mizperceived**: Heh, I didn't think of that one! Oh, Vincent wasn't fucking Reno; he was fucking Cid - which is why Reno was able to flap his gums and piss Vincent off.

**Meggurra**: No problem!

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh, that he is! Woah... Well, I do not know what I would even begin to do with the majority of those (I can't write mpreg - every fiber of my being screams, the majority of these are teases, giving that one a shot, heh...that would end horribly - Cid as a princess, ha, isn't he sore already, I think that happened no matter what/finale, and finale). Man, is everyone reading these while in school?

**Sir Shirkin**: Nice! Good job! Aww, thanks! Heh, he's willing to let Cid touch, but not be touched. Hmm...pretty sure he did...

**Gimme The GEP Gun**: Heh, exactly! It seemed like something he would say.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Kinks

Summary: Ten one-shots involving various kinks and positions...

Warnings: Oh God, run! Seriously, there will be no fluff, no cuddling, just hardcore nailing. Perverts will appreciate this.

Disclaimer: I highly doubt I even own the idea for this...

* * *

><p>MULTIPLE KINKS (You're welcome!)<p>

VINCENT - MISSIONARY/TEASING

A lewd groan filled the air as the blonde man pressed his hot, naked body against the brunette man that appeared to be attempting to see how far he can force his tongue down the other man's throat. Pale and metallic fingers ghosted over the other man's sun-kissed skin while their bodies rutted together. Slowly slipping his fingers underneath the pilot's thighs, Vincent curled them around the muscled limbs before spreading Cid's legs open widely, quickly settling between his open legs and drawing back from the kiss. His eyes shone in the dark with a teasing glow as his lips curled into a smirk, hips rocking slowly as he rubbed his stiff cock against the blonde's crack. Every once in a while, the gunner would gently press the flushed crown of his cock against the puckered entrance of the pilot, pressing ever so slightly to give the blonde the impression that he was going to snap his hips forward and bury his length deep inside of the willing body underneath him. Instead, whenever the pilot tried to snap his hips up, the ex-Turk pulled back slightly, smirking at the glare he received in return.

"Will ya fuckin' knock it off an' get this show on the road?" the pilot snapped as he rocked his hips, glaring darkly at the amused brunette.

"And if I do not?" he murmured before leaning down and capturing the blonde's lips in a gently kiss. He let out a soft sound when the stocky man bit down on his lips, hips continuing to rock slowly against the blonde man. Breaking the kiss, the brunette licked his wounded lip with a soft chuckle, his fingers slowly trailing up the pilot's muscled body, dancing up his skin before lightly circling his nipples and making them stand erect. Dipping his head down, the brunette placed soft kisses along the blonde's tanned neck, making the younger man squirm in need as he grew frustrated with the lack of haste in the pace.

Taking pity on the aggravated man, Vincent slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside of the lubricated opening. Oh, the pilot had been very moody and eager when he was being slowly slicked up, he continuously rocked his hips and clenched around the gunner's fingers when they were in him and glared when they were pulled out. A soft groan came from the usually vocal man at the intrusion, hips jerking and pushing more of the brunette's length deeper inside of his body. Pulling back slightly, the ex-Turk kept it so only the tip was inside of the other man. Rolling his hips slowly, he sank deeper and deeper into the tight heat centimeter by centimeter, making sure to drive the pilot crazy with his lack of speed.

Continuing to tease the eager pilot, Vincent paused once he was balls deep in Cid, lavishing the other man's neck with soft kisses before slowly pulling out. He knew that the pilot was refraining from hauling off and just punching him in his mouth; the blonde was always one for awkward positions and brutal paces that left the Southerner walking funnily for quite some time afterwards. This time, however, the gunner did not want to spend their time alone seeing how fast he could empty his load into the blonde and how far he could bend the man. No, he was going to pace himself and see how long the limber man could take a slow pace in such a standard position.

As time went by, Cid grew more and more restless, the slow movements doing little to satiate his libido. Short of begging, he grabbed the brunette by his hair and pulled his down for a rough kiss, pushing his tongue into the brunette's mouth eagerly. Moaning, Vincent eagerly kissed back as he began to move faster, the thick head of his length ramming against the pilot's prostate and making him squirm in pleasure. Gripping the blonde's hips firmly, the tips of his left fingertips digging into the blonde's hip as he suddenly plunged deeper into the pliant body directly underneath him. Loud groans and curse-filled words spilled from the blonde's lips as he writhed and clenched, trying to bring the brunette closer to his release faster.

Grunting as he climaxed, Vincent continued to pump his hips as he spilled his load into the smaller man, smirking when the pilot came directly after him, covering his stomach and chest in his own release. "...Ready for another round?" the ex-Turk asked slyly.

"Only if ya promise to do that again without the slow shit!" Cid grinned.

"...We shall see..."

GALIAN BEAST - DOGGY/RIMMING

Cid groaned as he was pushed onto the bed, shucking off his gloves while large claws easily tore off his shirt. "'Ey!" he snapped, giving the large demon enough space and time the force his tongue into the blonde's mouth while his claws dipped further south, bumping into the thick fabric that was belted tightly around the tan waist of the human. Continuing to plunder the hot, moist cavern that was the pilot's mouth, Galian made quick work of the leather belt, flinging the scraps of leather to the side of the bed. Once the belt had met its demise, the large beast quickly made sure that the squirming human's pants met the same fate. Pulling back to admire his work, the beast's tail wagged as his glowing eyes moved down the human's panting chest and engorged cock, thighs spread and legs bare, leaving the blonde wearing only his flight goggles and boots.

He could tell that Cid was angry at the state of his clothing by the way that his eyes narrowed and lips curled in a sneer. Diving down before the human could loudly voice his complaint, Galian captured his lips in a kiss while leaning down to rub his fur-covered body against the human. He growled loudly when he felt the pilot shudder at the sensation of dry fur rubbing against his heated skin, pressing down harder and grinding his hard length against the human's thigh. Moving back, the large demon panted as he looked down at the aroused human. Moving to the side, he nudged Cid's side with his snout before looking over at the blonde that rolled his eyes.

"Pushy bastard," the blonde grumbled before rolling over onto his stomach and rising onto all fours, blue eyes narrowed at the staring beast as he kept his legs spread. "Ya gonna move or paint a fuckin' picture, fur ball?" The demon smirked as his tail wagged, slowly moving behind the pilot and wrapping his large, clawed hands around the blonde's thighs, spreading his legs wider as his hot breath washed over the human's ass. Slipping his hands up the toned muscles, the demon used his thumbs to spread the human's cheeks open wider. Once he could clearly see the puckered entrance, the demon dipped his head down before running his tongue over the ring of muscles.

A grunt came from the muscled man directly in front of him as the muscles along his back and arms tensed. Galian's tail wagged faster as he licked the opening again, slicking up the taut flesh before gently pressing against it with his wide tongue. The ring of muscles put up resistance as the beast pushed his tongue harder, making Cid's body open up to him as his body clamped down around his tongue. The blonde pilot moaned thickly as he felt the wet, fleshy organ wiggle inside of his ass. "Yer such a freak..." he groaned as hot breath hit his ass, the tongue wiggling in and out of his tight hole. The pilot could feel his temperature rising when the large demon ran his tongue over his prostate, walls clenching as his hips pushed back for more of the delicious pleasure that filled his senses. His own cock pulsed from between his thighs while fluid dripped from the flushed tip of his cock, dripping down onto the bedding as his body pushed back rhythmically with the demon's tongue.

Cid's chest heaved as he rocked his hips, the hot tongue inside of his body wriggling and pumping back and forth, teasing his prostate and making his heart beat faster. Blood pounded behind his ears as his cock throbbed, sweat clinging to his heated skin and slowly dripping down his body. He jerked with a thick moan when the slow pleasure quickly brought his over the edge. Cum splattered against the sheets between the blonde's thighs as he climaxed, arms trembling and chest heaving while soft curses slipped from his lips.

Galian slowly pulled his tongue from the blonde's opening as he moved on top of the sweaty blonde, his fur sticking to the wet skin as he rubbed his engorged cock against the human's ass. Feeling the thick head of his cock nestle against the blonde's slick opening, the demon smirked widely before snapping his hips forward roughly, burying half of his cock inside of the tight heat of the other man in one fell swoop. A thick groan came from the smaller human as he felt his body stretch widely around the pulsing flesh that buried deep inside of his backend. The blonde arched his back as he pushed back onto the thick length, moaning lewdly as his muscles clamped down on the demon's flesh, thick curses slipping from his lips when the beast began to move.

Panting, the beast rocked his hips slowly, tail wagging behind him as he moved deeper and deeper into the human. His hot breath hit the pilot's ear as he moved, pausing once his entire girth was deep inside of the blonde and his balls were firmly flush against the man's ass. He nuzzled the sweaty human's neck with a loving growl before pulling out half of the way and then slamming back inside of the smaller man, relishing in the giant tremor that shook the blonde's body. Growling louder, Galian continued to plunder Cid's body, making him scream and moan while his softened cock hardened between his spread thighs. Fingers clutched desperately at the fabric beneath him as the demon picked up speed, mind going blank with pleasure as he was stuck in the then and there, the primal lust that encapsulated his world and made him suck in air like every breath would be his last.

Cid's climax hit him by surprise, the pleasure slamming into him like a brick wall and tearing his orgasm through his body. Howling in pleasure, the human came roughly, his body clenching sporadically around the demon's length and drawing out the creature's climax within a matter of thrusts. Licking the small man's neck, the large beast growled appreciatively as the human slumped down on the bed, the movement pulling his cock out of the human and letting the beast get a good view of the tired man lying on the soiled linens as his own sticky fluids began to dribble out of his body. The human murmured thick words that made no sense to the beast, the tone pleasant and tired. Growling softly, he lied down on top to the small man, covering him like a furred blanket and keeping him warm as he fell asleep.

Soon he would be his again...

DEATH GIGAS - SPANKING/FINGERING

A pained yelp filled the air a split-second after a loud smack. "The fuck was that for?" a Southern voice snapped as a tan hand rubbed at his smarting ass, blue eyes narrowing at the large demon that looked down at him in amusement.

"You have been bad, Sky Child," the demon rumbled as he moved Cid closer to him, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before slapping his ass again.

"Ow! Fuckin' quit it, ya bastard! I ain't done shit!" the pilot hissed, letting out an unmanly squeak when he was suddenly flipped so he was lying on his stomach, a large hand roughly slapping his ass. "Ow! Yer a som'bitch, ya know that?"

"You are a tease," Death Gigas countered as he used one large hand to pin the blonde down while slapping his reddening ass with the other one. "Walking around naked and bending down to pick things up..."

"It's my goddamn house an' I can- Ow!" Cid kicked out as best as he could in his current position, grinding his teeth together at the pain in his ass and glaring at the demon that was smoothing his hand over his bare ass slowly. "I can walk around naked if I damn well please, ya know! An' I had to pick up all of the shit that yer lumberin' ass knocked over! Ow!" The large demon chuckled at the blonde's explanation as he continued to smack his bottom, watching as the sun-kissed flesh quickly turned red from the repeated abuse. Once his cheeks were a bright shade of red, the muscled demon gently rubbed the soft, hot skin before slipping his large fingers between the tender flesh, rubbing a large finger against the puckered entrance to the human's heated body. "If ya think sex is going to-"

Cid's words were cut off with a loud hiss when the demon's large, dry finger pushed against the dry ring of muscle, forcing its way deep inside of his body. The dry friction made the blonde wince as well as push back against the digit as best as he could, a soft groan coming from his mouth when the large male began to rock his finger. Eventually, the pilot forgot about the searing pain that enveloped his ass in favor of the finger that was teasing him mercilessly. A large grin spread across the demon's face as his glowing eyes watched the way that the pilot's muscles twitched in his back, hips squirming to get more pleasure from the simple movements.

Deciding to be nice to the human, Death Gigas pushed in a second finger before pummeling them against Cid's prostate, making the human moan lewdly as he ground himself against the sheets, thighs slipping open as he squirmed against the bedding. As he continued to pick up the speed and make the human groan loudly as a shudder racked through his body. Smirking, the demon could easily tell that the blonde had climaxed against the sheets. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to the mortal's neck. "No more teasing," he added before slapping the human's tender ass again.

"Ow! Fuck ya!"

HELLMASKER - BONDAGE/BLOOD

The mask-wearing demon looked down at the blonde man that lied spread-eagle on the bed, leather strips tied across his wrists and ankles, leaving the blonde man lying open for the demon to see. Setting his chainsaw on the bed, the demon moved over to settle between the pilot's legs, becoming amused at the muffled grumbling that came from the gagged man who was tugging on his restraints. Blue eyes glared at him, making the demon gorlw lustfully at the look. The human looked far more appealing when defiant; hair mussed from a struggle and face flushed with rage and lust. Reaching over, he pressed his ragged nails against the skin directly underneath the pilot's clavicle before raking his nails down roughly, the jagged edges catching over the skin and tearing open shallow welts down the pilot's chest.

Blood bubbled up to the surface of the broken skin as a thick groan came from the blonde while delighted eyes looked on. Repeating the move a few more times, the demon left bloody streaks along the pilot's chest and stomach before pulling his cock out of his pants and moving up the restrained man's body, rubbing his cock in the blood before settling back between the pilot's legs. Moving closer, the demon pressed his blood-covered cock against the pilot's tight entrance before snapping his hips forward roughly, filling the smaller man in one fell swoop.

A thick groan filled the air from both human and demon alike. Wasting no time, the large, masked demon began to piston his hips, driving his cock deep and hard into the blonde before angling his hips to strike the younger man's prostate brutally with every thrust of his cock. He rapidly brought the bleeding and writhing man to completion twice before emptying his load deep inside of the blonde pilot. Rasping heavily behind his mask, the demon reached up before removing the gag that was tied around the pilot's mouth.

"...Good for Cidney?"

"No leather next time," the blonde huffed as he wriggled. "Swear to fuck all that yer chafin' all my good bits! Strip down an' we'll do the next round with silk! ...And not Vin's good shirts, either!"

CHAOS - COWBOY(RIDING)

A thick groan slipped from parted lips as he pushed his hips down harder, yellow orbs watching the man intently as he sunk down on the flushed head of the demon's engorged cock. Clawed fingers gripped the pilot's hips tighter before he snapped his hips up and buried his cock deep inside of the hot body above him. A thick, pleased growl came from the demon's throat as he licked his lips with a smirk, eyes watching as sweat clung to the tan skin of the human in the dark room. Licking his lips, the winged demon smirked even wider as he spread his wings out wider out from under his body, enjoying the feel of the cool sheets against his leathery wings in contrast to the tight heat that was clamped down around his cock. Holding the blonde human flush against him, he lowered his bottom so he was lying flat on the bed with the pilot seated firmly on his groin. "Now, my little cowboy, show me just how good you are at riding," the demon teased as he tapped his claws against the firm backside of the blonde.

"'Ey! I'm a goddamn pilot, ya overgrown bat!" Cid snapped even though his voice held no malice.

"And you ride the skies, no?"

"Err..."

Chuckling, the demon bucked his hips up to give the pilot a hint. He chuckled when the smaller male flipped his middle finger up at him before gently rocking his hips. To counter the movement, Chaos used his grip on the pilot's hips to bounce him up and down on his cock, getting the blonde to take the initiative and start riding him harder. Tan hands moved to wrap around the demon's wrists for leverage as he moved faster, blue eyes fluttering in the dark as he rode the large creature's cock. The slick friction that came when he moved drove pleasure through the pilot's veins, making his back arch as he clenched tightly around the hot flesh that was stretching his body open wide and rubbing against his prostate viciously.

Slipping one hand from around Chaos's wrists, Cid wrapped his rough hand around his own throbbing cock, stroking himself as his back arched and toes curled against the sheets, toes grabbing at the fabric as he panted harder. Thick curses came from his lips as he struggled to focus on anything beside the throbbing girth deep inside of his body. Hot euphoria coiled in his stomach as he jerked faster, hand moving up and down his shaft harder as he rode the demon harder, missing the pleased growl in his hazy mind. Growling, the demon tightened his grip on the bucking human even more, claws piercing the flesh as he thrust up viciously, making the pilot scream as he shot his cum across the demon's chest.

Snarling, the winged beast continued to plunder the human's tight hole until the convulsing walls milked his cock of his release. A content growl came from the demon as his chest heaved slightly from the exertion. A pleased noise came from Cid before the human slumped down across the demon's pale chest, not caring that he was smearing his own cum between their bodies as he made himself comfortable on the muscled demon. "You are very good at riding, cowboy," Chaos muttered as he ran his fingers through the short, damp, blonde hair, chuckling at the incomprehensible mumble that he got in return. "What was that? You want another ride after you wake up? I will be more that glad to oblige, Chief."

Review and let me know what you thought. Was it worth the wait? I know some were very short; sorry.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Sir Shirkin**: Aww! So much violence where you live! Me? Write something perverted for the whole world to read? Never! Shame on the very thought. ...Heh...

**Meggurra**: Yeah; I was running out of inspiration on the last couple. But, I promise to go out with a bang (or five). Ohh...any suggestions?

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh, you're not the only one! Wow... See, I'm very forgetful of things like that. Same; my phone won't even let me sign in - damn you, R450! Heh, I shall take that as a compliment!

**Gimme The GEP Gun**: Heh, I'm sure Vincent was thinking the same thing!

**name**: Aww, thanks!

**TerrorThatLurksInYerBathtub X3**: Heh...rape the willing pilot?

**mizperceived**: Heh...he's a dirty boy!

**Niko Nello**: Heh, not a clue.

**Niko Nello**: Repeat review?


End file.
